


A Welcome Reunion

by itsfrantastic



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scooby Doo - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marijuana is Shaggy's coping mech for his anxiety, Multi, Shaggy is Steve's Biological Son, Shaggy loves making out with his babes, Tony Stark smokes as much weed as Shaggy, Weed TW, this is polyamourous as fuck btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfrantastic/pseuds/itsfrantastic
Summary: They’re in Mexico solving the latest mystery when Aliens invade New York. They don’t hear about it till they’re riding to the beach a week after they get back to Coolsville, in the Mystery Machine, all excited and still riding the rush they get after a job well done.





	

AU where Norville ‘’Shaggy’’ Rogers is Steve Roger’s biological son through an experiment where they took a sample of Steve’s sperm and ejected it into a willing woman to see if they could create super soldier babies.

They couldn’t.

Even with modern medicine Shaggy grows up small and sickly until he hits his growth spurt and gains a little bit of muscle and goes to Coolsville High where he meets the rest of the gang. Shaggy grows up happy and well cared for by his loving mother and step-father. He’s a kind-hearted man who loves with his entire being and tries his hardest to live up to expectations. He has a taste for the ganj, and surfing, and hippie culture and goes through so many phases as a teenager his poor mother couldn’t keep up. It’s his 14th birthday where his Mom gifts him with a dog that he names Scooby Doo and he’s never been happier.

The gang start to solve mysteries in their spare time and Shaggy discovers it’s something he’s surprisingly good at, even if he gets scared all the time. He still has to keep his inhaler with him when they’re running all over the country but he finds he doesn’t mind as much. It’s on one of their first mysteries they run into a vat of chemicals that stops them from aging any further. It sucks and they struggle to come to terms with it but they do when they finally realize they’ll always have each other.

Shaggy’s okay with that. He’s got his best pals with him forever and that’s more than he could ever ask for.

They gain fame and fortune through their hobby and he’s able to live the life he always wanted in peace. The gang go through their ups and downs over the years but they always come back together and despite all their world travels they still live in Coolsville, it’ll always be their home.

Shaggy falls in and out of love just as much as the rest of the gang. Nothing ever works out with all the girls he tried it with. Until he goes out with Velma and discovers it feels right. He isn’t shocked to learn that Fred and Velma messed around as much as Fred and Daphne did and when Fred approaches him, Shaggy is totally game. They’re all made for each other. Somehow it just works.

They’re in Mexico solving the latest mystery when Aliens invade New York. They don’t hear about it till they’re riding to the beach a week after they get back to Coolsville, in the Mystery Machine, all excited and still riding the rush they get after a job well done.

Shaggy’s a bit speechless. He always knew who his biological father was and to find out he was alive was a bit of a shock. His step-dad raised him, and he’d always be grateful but he’d be lying if he didn’t want a relationship with the iconic hero.

Fred makes up Shaggy’s mind for him after Shaggy takes a week moping about it.

‘‘That’s it, Shag. We’re doing it. We’re going to New York. Pack your shit and let’s go.’’

Shaggy can’t help but smile. That’s his Fred, always taking control and getting things done in ways the rest of them can’t. In the same way Velma puts the facts together so fast, the unquestioned brains of their operation. In the same way Daphne makes everyone feel so good and kicks ass while doing it.

So Shaggy packs a small bag (his favorite brown bell bottoms and green v-neck, of course!) and a container of Scooby-Snacks with Scooby’s favorite chew-toy and they pile into the van for a road-trip.

They understand how monumental this is for him so Velma calls in some contacts of hers and scores them a meeting with Tony Stark. Daphne fixes his hair for him and kisses him on the lips and tells him how great it’s all going to be and Fred spends a few hours smoking a bowl with him in the back of the van where they make out in silence because Fred knows that’s what Shaggy needs right now.

When Shaggy finally meets with Tony Stark he has Scooby with him but not on a leash because Scooby has always been more than just a dog; he’s his best friend in more ways than one and if he’s going to meet his Father then so should Scooby. Tony is as shocked as he could possible be when he listens to his story but runs the necessary tests and comes out believing the man in front of him.

And when they finally schedule a day to meet with Steve (after Tony break’s the news to him) Shaggy spends a few hours crying over how pathetic he is compared to the great Steve. He spends it in the arms of Daphne as she runs her manicured fingers through his brown hair and hums softly as he lets it all out. 50 plus years of always feeling like he was the worthless one can do that to a person and Daphne hates knowing that once upon a time she thought that of Shaggy too. That she couldn't see how beautiful he was at first, and tries to make up for that every day. Velma comes into the room with his favorite food and a warm smile before she tucks a lock of hair behind his ear and kisses him on the forehead. 

‘‘Jinkies, Shag. It’s going to be alright.’’ Of course he knows that it might not be. That ‘’Steve might reject me out of horror and disappointment that I'm not some war-hero or something like that.’‘ Shaggy laments to his friends (family, lovers, soul-mates, words really can’t describe their bond).

‘‘Listen to me Shagster,’‘ Fred begins with all the authority he can muster. ‘‘If that asshole doesn’t love you as much as we love you then he can suck it. He’ll be missing out on somebody amazing.'' Fred moves Shaggy like no one can, like Shaggy knows he moves the rest of them with his blue eyes and wonderful smile and the way he always feels like home. 

And Steve does. He loves his son. When they first meet he can’t get over at how much they look alike. He doesn’t understand most of the things Shaggy says (and he prefers to call him Norville) and he doesn’t understand his relationship with the three other kids (and they look so much like kids) but he loves him.

And Shaggy breathes a sigh of relief, lights up a blunt with Tony Stark and catches Velma’s eye from across the room.

She was right. Everything was going to be alright.

He really should listen to her more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first post to A03 and I'm very excited. A few years ago I saw a head-canon that Steve was Shaggy's son (so the idea is not mine) and I fell in love with it. I live firmly in this AU and may write more at a later date. You can find me at my tumblr at harriswonwells.co.vu 
> 
> Thanks!  
> Fran


End file.
